gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Glaube an die Sieben
thumb|300px Der Glaube an die Sieben (engl. Faith of the Seven) ist die wichtigste und am meisten verbreitetste Religion in den Sieben Königslanden, außerhalb dieser Grenzen wird er nur wenig praktiziert. Der Glauben ist vorherrschend im Süden von Westeros. Die einzigen Regionen in Westeros, in denen er nicht die Mehrheitsreligion repräsentiert ist der Norden, wo die Alten Götter des Waldes weiterhin verehrt werden, und die Eiseninseln, wo die lokale Religion des Ertrunkenen Gottes die meisten Anhänger besitzt. Allerdings gibt es Überschneidungen in allen Regionen. Der siebenzackige Stern ist ein bekanntes Symbol des Glaubens, indem jeder der sieben Aspekte in einer geschlossenen Facette dargestellt wird. Das Symbol wird als Allegorie verwendet, um das komplexe theologische Konzept eines einzigen Gottes aus sieben gemeinsamen Aspekten zu erklären: so wie ein Stern mit sieben Zacken, aber alle Zacken sind Teil des gleichen Sterns, so ist auch dort nur eine Gott, der den Menschen in sieben unterschiedlichen Aspekten erscheint. In der Serie Geschichte thumb|right|250px|Die Glaube an die Sieben erreicht Westeros. Der Glaube der Sieben entstand vor etwa sechstausend Jahren in Andalos, einem Gebiet auf dem Kontinent Essos. Gemäß der Legende, zeigte sich den Andalen die Sieben Aspekte des einen Gottes. Später segelten die Andalen nach Westeros und begannen ihre Invasion. Einige ihrer Krieger ritzten sich den siebzackigen Stern, das Symbol ihrer neuen Religion, in das Fleisch, um ihre Ergebenheit zu demonstrieren. Den Andalen gelang es, die Ersten Menschen zu unterwerfen und die Kinder des Waldes zu vertreiben, weil sie ihre Magie für Blasphemie hielten. Zudem brannten sie die Wehrholzbäume im Süden nieder, die den Anhängern der Alten Götter heilig sind. thumb|right|250px|Die Anhänger der Alten Götter werden besiegt. Bald waren alle Königreiche der Ersten Menschen gefallen, mit Ausnahme des Nordens, und die Invasoren vermischten sich mit der ansässigen Bevölkerung. Durch ihre uneingeschränkte Vormachtstellung in den Regionen südlich der der Eng, konnte der Glaube an die Alten Götter dort fast vollständig ausgelöscht werden und die Ersten Menschen innerhalb ihrer Königreiche nahmen den Glauben der Andalen an. So wurde der Glaube an die Sieben zur bedeutendsten Religion auf dem Kontinent, außer im Norden und auf den Eiseninseln. Vor der Herrschaft des Hauses Targaryen, oblag es dem Glauben über alle Stände der Gesellschaft Recht zu sprechen, einschließlich der Könige. Das Recht wurde dabei vom Kriegerischer Arm des Glaubens des Glaubens durchgesetzt. Nach Ankunft der Targaryens übernahmen diese das Privileg der Rechtsprechung, doch der Glaube blieb weiterhin eine wichtige Institution, dessen Einfluss bis in die Adelshäuser reicht, wo etwa Septas die Erziehung von adligen Töchtern übernehmen. Glaube thumb|right|250px|Die Sieben Gesichter des einen Gottes. Der Glaube besagt, dass es einen Gott gibt, der über sieben Gesichter oder Aspekte verfügt. Jeder von ihnen repräsentiert dabei einen Teil des Lebens oder der Existenz: * Der Vater: Gerechtigkeit. * Die Mutter: Mutterschaft, Fruchtbarkeit und Barmherzigkeit. * Die Jungfrau: Unschuld, Keuschheit und Schönheit. * Das Alte Weib: Weisheit, Wahrheit und das Licht. * Der Krieger: Mut, Stärke und der Sieg im Kampf. * Der Schmied: Arbeit und Handwerk. * Der Fremde: Unbekanntes und der Tod. Religiöse Praktiken Im Gegensatz zur Religion der alten Götter des Waldes, beruht der Glaube an die Sieben auf komplexen Regeln, die in heiligen Schriften festgehalten sind. Das beste Beispiel hierfür sind die Texte aus dem prominenten Buch "Der Siebenzackige Stern". Für das Gebet tun sich die Gläubigen meist zu einer Gruppe zusammen und besuchen wenn möglich eine Septe. Diese sind siebenseitig aufgebaut. Jede Wand ist einem Aspekt des Gottes gewidmet. Die Anhänger beginnen das Gebet häufig mit einer Reihe von Lobeshymnen an die "Mutter", wie "Gentle Mother, Font of Mercy". Ausnahmen bieten die klosterähnlichen Septen, in welchen kleine Gruppen von Gläubigen feierliche Gelübde ablegen und für die Sieben, vor Ort, leben und sterben. Häufig sind die Gelübde an Bedingungen wie ewiges Schweigen gebunden. Ein Beispiel hierfür sind die "Schweigenden Schwestern", ein rein weiblicher Orden, welcher sich dem Aspekt des Fremden widmet. Sie sind verantwortlich für die Vorbereitung und Bekleidung der Leichen bei Bestattungsriten. Ritter widmen sich einem Verhaltenskodex, der stark vom Glauben an die Sieben und seinen Prinzipien beeinflusst ist. Der Wille der Sieben begünstigt den Sieger in einem Urteil durch Kampf. Soziale Regeln Es gibt einige soziale Praktiken, welche beim Glauben der Sieben und dem der alten Götter, gleich sind. Dazu zählen Regeln gegen Inzest, Sippenmord und das Zeugen von Bastarden. Auch das ungeschriebene, heilige Gesetz der Gastfreundschaft, hat bei beiden Religionen einen hohen Stellenwert. Es gibt keine unterschiedlichen Konfessionen innerhalb des Glaubens, da seine Anhänger einer universellen Institution angehören. Allerdings können in den Regionen der Sieben Königslande die Glaubensregeln unterschiedlich interpretiert werden, weshalb ihre Umsetzung in Umfang und Strenge variiert. Als die Rhoynar vor eintausend Jahren in Dorne einwanderten, brachten sie ihre eigenen sozialen Gewohnheiten mit sich. Zwar nahmen die Rhoynar den Glauben an die Sieben an, doch letztlich entschieden sie selbst, welche Regeln sie mochten und welche sie einfach ignorierten. Sie mischten sich mit den Einheimischen in Dorne und gaben ihnen diese Traditionen weiter. Aus diesem Grund sind die heutigen Dornischen, obwohl sie Anhänger des Glaubens sind, in ihrer Lebensweise freizügiger und nicht den gleichen Konventionen unterworfen. So sind die Nachfahren der Rhoynar sehr tolerant gegenüber dem Sexualverhalten, einschließlich Homosexualität oder Bisexualität, obwohl es vom Glauben als Sünde betrachtet wird, wenn auch weniger gravierend als Inzest oder Sippenmord. Daher müssen Menschen im Rest der Sieben Königslande ihre Neigungen verstecken oder erhebliche Konsequenzen befürchten. Auch werden Bastarde in Dorne nicht so verachtet, wie anderswo. Bastarde aus Dorne, die den Beinamen Sand tragen, sind nichts Ungewöhnliches am Hofe ihrer adligen Eltern. Hochzeit :Hauptartikel: Ehe Im Gegensatz zum Glauben an die Alten Götter des Waldes, dem es an aufwendigen Zeremonien fehlt, sind die Hochzeiten unter dem Zeichen der Sieben strukturiert und ritualisiert. Sie finden üblicherweise innerhalb einer Septe statt und werden von einem Septon durchgeführt. Zu Beginn der Zeremonie, wird die Braut von ihrem Vater zum Altar begleitet, wo der Bräutigam und der Septon warten. Der Bräutigam wird dann sagen, "Ihr dürft nun die Braut ummanteln, und sie unter eure Obhut stellen." Und wird dann seinen Mantel mit den Farben seines Hauses um die Schultern der Braut legen. Braut und Bräutigam reichen sich dann gemeinsam die Hände, die dann mit einem Band durch den Septon verbunden werden, gefolgt von den Worten "Und im Angesicht der Sieben, vereinige ich hiermit diese beiden Seelen und verbinde sie zu einer Einheit, für alle Ewigkeit." und der Aufforderung "Seht einander nun an, und sprecht die Worte." Wenn Braut und Bräutigam einander zugewandt sind, rezitieren sie gleichzeitig folgendes Gelübde "Vater, Schmied, Krieger, Mutter, Jungfrau, Krone, Fremder. Ich gehöre ihr / ihm. Sie / er gehört mir, von diesem Tag an bis zum Ende meiner Tage." Organisation thumb|Die große Septe von Baelor, KönigsmundAlle Priester des Glaubens unterstehen dem Rat der frommsten Septone. Dieser untersteht wiederrum dem „Hohen Septon“, welcher vom Rat gewählt wurde. Während sowohl Männer als auch Frauen das Priesteramt bekleiden können, ist es nur männlichen vorbehalten das Amt des „Hohen Septon“ inne zu haben, welcher aus Königsmund, dem neuen Zentrum des Glaubens, aus regiert. Der alte Sitz liegt in Altsass, in der Weite. Ebenfalls gebräuchlich sind Regenbögen. Hierfür nutzen die Priester meist Kristallprismen. Sie sollen den einfachen, ungebildeten Gläubigen verdeutlichen wie ein Kristall viele Gesichter zeigen kann, obwohl er nur einer ist. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *Faith of the Seven im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:Faith of the Seven Kategorie:Religion Kategorie:Institutionen Kategorie:Der Glaube der Sieben